


Groupie Love

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Burnplay, Choking, Cigarettes, Concerts, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fame, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groupies, Inspired by Music, Love, Music, Oral Sex, Pool Table Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexual Content, Smoking, Smut, The Flesh Curtains, Vaginal Sex, dive bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: You're the girlfriend of The Flesh Curtains infamous Rick Sanchez. After shredding on stage all night, you can't deny his post-show adrenaline rush and desire to take you however he wants.





	Groupie Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Hey so I know you’ve already written a story for me once, but my birthday is coming up on the 29th and I’d really love another. This time I’d love something kinky, but also fluffy with flesh curtains rick. Some sweet and spicy action if you will.(but seriously no rush, I don’t mind waiting)_
> 
> Accepting requests at [psychololitaxo.tumblr.com](http://www.psychololitaxo.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> Enjoy! <3

He looked like a god shredding on his guitar in the middle of the night to the local rock scene who flooded him with adoration- and the more-than-occasional panty thrown on stage. This particular dive bar was one of The Flesh Curtains’ favorite place to play a pop-up gig. It was where they got their start, he’d told me, and every single person in the crowd roared his name when Birdperson let him take over.

The music was loud enough to blow out anyone’s eardrums in such a finite space, but being used to it already, I just watched him in awe and amusement. The way he worked a crowd was unbelievable to me; unlike any other rockstar I’d ever seen. In my eyes, he was more than a surface player. He wasn’t in it for the money or the fame, though they were certainly perks. Rick Sanchez was in it for the love of the music and the high he got from playing it.

I stood by the bar, watching from behind the crowd. Instead of hanging out backstage or side stage, I much preferred to experience them the way everyone else did when they played a set like this. I wasn’t exactly out in the open as his girlfriend (except to the few obsessors who watched his every move whenever they could). It hampered the image of a rebellious bachelor, and the girls who attended their shows loved to think they had a shot.

Well, they usually did until I came around.

During their set, he’d look up from his concentration on the guitar or the crowd and his eyes would search for me. Despite the lights and screaming and distractions, he always found me.

“I do it all for you, baby,” he’d say before every show, and I believed him every time.

When his eyes met mine, I was sipping a beer, a blush painting my features as he threw me a wink. All the women in the crowd swooned, but we both knew better as I sunk my teeth into my lower lip, the cold bottle suddenly feeling like putty in my hand as I brought it back down.

It never failed, he got me every time.

At the end of their set, they smashed up their gear and drove the crowd insane. Tits were flashed everywhere and I might’ve seen a few grown men shed a tear at such a great show coming to an end. They were idolic as they exited the stage, and I couldn’t contain my own excitement- in any way.

“Hi…” I heard from behind me, a small, shaky female voice that I couldn’t recall. I turned around, one makeup-painted brow cocked.

“Can I help you?” I tried to ask as nicely as possible. It was rare that a girl approached me at a show of his without an awful word to say, and I was absolutely gun shy.

“I.. I don’t know- I mean, I don’t mean to bother you, but, can I have your autograph?”

I snorted, still attempting to be nice.

“ _My_ autograph?”

“I know who you are.. don’t worry! I won’t tell anyone! But you’re so lucky…”

Ah. Stage five obsessor, twelve o’clock.

“Sure, honey,” I agreed, only slightly taken aback by the sincerity in her voice.

She slipped me a photo of Rick, and I signed the very corner of it, staying as out of the way as I could. She beamed at me as though I were some part of Rick that she had gotten away with.

“Thank you so much!” She exclaimed before running off and joining the exiting crowd.

I shook my head and took another sip of my beer.

 _Anything to get close to him_ , I thought.

“Groupies, a-am I right?” I heard Rick say from behind the bar, causing me to jump.

“Shit, Rick. Were you there the whole time?”

“I was laying low, when she turned around I rushed over.”

I smirked, leaning over the bar with my arms crossed in front of me, giving him ample view of my cleavage as looked up at him through my lashes. 

“They all want a piece of you, I’m a little jealous.”

He took the beer from my hand and took a swig, not bothering to conceal his own devious smirk.

“Y-you could run circles around these girls, baby.”

I knew it, but god did I love to hear it. His brow was damp with perspiration and his body was no different. Seeing his post-performance glow made me want him in every way I could have him.

But, it wasn’t long before someone took notice that he’d been “flirting with a girl” at the bar, and suddenly cell phone camera flashes were blinding both of us in the dimly lit venue as the crowd was being shuffled out by security.

“Shit, l-let’s get outta here,” he said, swiftly hopping over the bar, the studded and spiked jewelry he wore rattling as he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. We ran past the crowd and through the now empty pit before he yanked me into the green-room backstage. We both began to laugh as we heard an uproar of screaming girls in what I imagined to be tears. He locked the door behind me before grabbing my hips and pinning me to the wall.

My arousal from earlier mixed with our heat of the moment getaway had me in a puddle at his fingertips already.

“Oh, daddy, what are you gonna do to me, hm?” I breathed as his teeth met my neck, my eyelids lowering like a junkie on a fresh high as I dragged my black polished nails over the exposed skin on his chest between us. It wasn’t unusual to bask in the adrenaline rush he thrived off of when he came off stage, and the green room -especially when empty- was no exception.

“I’m gonna- fuck, I’m gonna treat you like a groupie, baby. U-use you up and give you exactly what you fucking want from me,” he growled at me as he pressed his hips into mine.

“Mm, you gonna make me a star, baby?” I asked in a tone reminiscent to that of a baby voice as I let my head fall to one side, allowing him more access to work with.

I felt him shudder slightly as my fingertips grazed his nipples. His hands explored every curve of my body, my entrance soaked at the feeling of his hard-on against my groin. He groaned into my ear, raising my skin with that alone.

“I’ll make you my- my little freak, sweetheart,” he said, lifting his head to look at me.

I sunk my teeth into his lower lip, tugging on it before he closed the little space there was between us, my wrists bending against his chest. When I let go, his lips caught mine with passion, and I slid my hand down under his skull belt buckle, taking his hardened cock into my hand under his jeans. A hiss of an inhale was all he gave me as his mouth stayed locked with mine. I squeezed him gently before smirking under his lips.

“I don’t usually let girls have their way with me,” he said as I pulled my hand out, quickly working at undoing his pants.

“But you’re my idol,” I teased right back as his hands tore my jeans off of my frame before pulling my top off next. I was never one for a bra, and he always took advantage of that.

“And yet, I-I worship you,” he said gruffly, his lips pursing around one nipple and then the other. He rolled his warm tongue over each barbell through them with ease as my hands moved to his shoulder and nape.

He knew how to drive me wild; he also knew there was nothing he could do that wouldn’t drive me wild.

“Fuck,” I moaned as he left kiss after kiss up my breasts and over my chest, his hands gripping back onto my sides.

Rick turned me around and bent me over the ratty, cigarette burned couch I was sure had seen this plenty of times before us. His hand slid down my back, each dexterous finger leaving a sizzling trail down my spine. The view he had was one I knew was his favorite as his palm made contact with my delicate skin. I gritted my teeth and moaned at the sensation as he pushed me down further and pulled off the thong I knew he liked on me.

“Mmm-mm.. I fuckin’ love that pussy.. I- I’ve been around the world, universe, and nothing could ever come close..” he muttered.

As I swayed my hips a little, I could practically hear his mouth water. Tempting him with what I had naturally would never get old.

“You’ll never find better, daddy,” I said, my tone cocky enough to match his.

I looked over my shoulder, blowing him a kiss with a wink. He lifted his brow quickly at me before his eyes fell on his prize again. I could feel myself dripping with anticipation as he slid his pants down, spanking me again before pulling me up by my hair and turning me around to face him. Pushing me down to my knees was his next move, and I couldn’t have asked for more.

My clit throbbed as I came face to face with his erect member. His blue happy trail only complimented the red tint that surfaced to his flesh before me, and he suddenly became my favorite American pastime.

“Suck it,” he commanded, his hand gripping onto the roots of my hair, pulling me closer.

My eyes lifted upward, my lashes batting slowly. I didn’t bother teasing him; instead, I took him into my mouth all at once, relaxing my throat and taking his cock as deeply as I could with a gag.

“ _Shit…!_ ” He groaned, a deep grunt following.

My lips were wrapped around him and I watched in satisfaction as his head tilted back. The soft vibrations of my own moans coupled with the clenching of my throat around him as I gagged rippled around his cock. I couldn’t help the fire in my lions as he forced my head back and forth. Then, he pulled me off with a pop, a sultry pout forming on my features.

“How’s it taste, darlin’?” He rasped, holding my head back to get a good look at the saliva and precum that coated my lips.

The pet name was electrifying to me, halting my breathing briefly. He was rock hard and slick with my hunger. The only thoughts that crossed my mind were of the sensation of him spreading my legs and taking me how he wanted me.

“Like I wanna live off of it,” I purred as he pulled my head back further, his other hand dragging its way down the side of my face. His thumb caught my lower lip, tugging on it gently.

“Y-you wanna fuck a rock god, sweetie?”

“It’s what I live for,” I cooed up at him with a smirk.

He pulled his pants up just a bit before pulling me up by my hair again and pressing his lips into my own. The violent touch of his hands on my body felt painfully delectable as he guided me to the middle of the room without looking, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth. I sucked on it with a groan before he pulled away and hoisted me up, sitting me on top of the pool table that had probably also seen this a million times before.

In one rough movement, he pushed me back onto the table, the billiard balls rolling around me as my shoulder blades connected with the wooly green surface. Pain radiated through my back beautifully as Rick stood before me like the god he always claimed to be, grabbing a stray pack of cigarettes from the edge of the pool table and hanging one between his lips. I bit into my lower lip, watching his every move as he struck a match against the inside of his teeth.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” I sighed lamentingly, more of an “oh my god” statement. 

My hands slid over my thighs as I spread them in front of him, allowing him another perfect view of my bare pussy. He looked gorgeous, the gruffness of his demeanor and stance accentuated his cockiness. The familiar scent of sulfur danced with his now lit cigarette as he inhaled, looking down at me with a sadistic glint in his eye.

“W-what was that, baby? You’re gonna have to speak up i-if you want me to hear you.”

“Fuck me,” I said, turning my exasperation into a command, my tone almost as sensually demanding as his.

His brow lifted in response, the disbelief that I’d dared to even tell him to do something written all over his expression. He took a pull from his cigarette and shrugged, leaning on one arm as I squirmed on the pool table.

“I-I don’t know. There are plenty of fuckin’ chicks out there that- that want the same thing you do.”

I tried to sit up before his hand met my clavicle to keep me down, his open pants hanging exceptionally low again, just being caught on the bulge beneath them. The willpower and restraint he exhibited was commendable.

“None of them are gonna turn you out like I can,” I said, turning my head against my shoulder and biting into the back of his wrist.

He growled and drew a breath, tendrils of smoke lifting into the air around his face as his fingers pushed their way into my mouth. I sucked on each one with an insatiable yearning, running my tongue over the platinum skull rings he wore before his hand slowly traveled down to my breast, groping me roughly. The wetness from my mouth lingered on my own skin as he trailed his fingers down my torso, leaving a cool trail as the air in the room drifted over it. His fingers just barely caressed my folds on his way to pull the cigarette from his mouth once more, leaving me with an even stronger sensation of craving his thick cock.

“Y-you got that right baby,” he said, pushing his pants down again and yanking me closer to the edge of the table.

My breath was sharp as he dipped into my wet pussy; his cock was the thrill I’d been seeking all night as he bottomed out completely. Rick loved to hear the moaning he elicited from me, taking another drag from his cigarette with a rough groan before pressing the red hot cherry into the flesh on the inside of my hip. The burn was achingly exquisite, instinctively causing my back to lift up off of the green wool covered table underneath me as he continued his rhythm.

“That’s my girl,” he egged, heightening the heavenly tingling sensation in my entrance.

Rick dragged the cigarette down my thigh before tossing it behind him, the scorching trail still lingering long after it was gone. He leaned down, clasping his now free hand around my neck, squeezing tighter the closer he got to his own release.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ blow my load, baby,” he rasped. “I-is that what you want from me?”

“ _Mm_ , give it to me, Rick!” I cried, my voice muffled slightly by his grip on my throat.

A hand reached to grasp onto his wrist, bringing his weight down even harder on me as my nails dug crescent shapes into his skin. My pussy was engulfed in a daring heat, every stroke he made being savored as I felt the pressure building within my groin. I was on the fringe of cumming the hardest I might have ever as he inexorably fucked me against the pool table. The sound of his skin slapping against mine, paired with the sounds of the billiard balls rattling into the edge of the table and his own powerless groaning was alluring to me in each and every way.

“Fuck, you’re an angel,” he groaned, his cock throbbing against my slick walls as a sob of pleasure escaped me. “Y-you just want me to destroy you.”

His name fell from my lips over and over like a perfectly written symphony as my body sizzled at the edge of an orgasm. Every sense was intensified as his hand squeezed my neck, the other coming down to grope my breast before viciously clutching onto my hip. I screamed out, my body shuddering against the table as my center clenched around his thick shaft in a way that only brought tears to my eyes. He was hitting every spot just right, and the pleasure between my soaked thighs felt as though it would never end; and god I wished it wouldn’t.

In the middle of my own release, I lost my breath as his hand gripped harder, meeting his. There was no concern for anyone else in the venue. They would have to deal with our throes of passion as the animalistic nature of carnal desire washed over both of us.

“Fuck me, Rick!” I cried out, “Oh god, yes, _yes_!”

“Holy- Ugh, shit, (y/n),” he rasped, his thrusts into my center reminiscent of a man deprived of any sexual contact for centuries. “Oh, _baby_! Fuck you’re so hot!”

From his lips was a growl, and his eyes met the ceiling before landing on mine again. He gave me all he had, his pulsing cock filling any space I might’ve had left as he came; the hardest I’d ever seen -or felt- him cum.

I gasped for air when his grip finally loosened, my head suddenly swimming as I still felt the overstimulated tingling in the bud between my folds that swept me into my own world. A gush of mixed arousal followed as he slowly pulled out of my pussy with the sweet groan I loved to hear from him. Rick then quickly lifted his pants back over his member to the dangerously low position they were in before. My eyes followed as he picked another cigarette from the pack next me.

He gave me no time to recover and bask in the euphoria he had me consumed in as he reached to pull me up straight again, not concerned for my dizziness as he held me against his frame. I wrapped a leg around him, snaking my arms around his neck as his palm on the middle of my back pushed me even closer to him. I already knew I looked like a mess, but “sex hair” and smeared makeup had always been his favorite look on me. A hazy smile crossed my features as he placed the cigarette between my lipstick smudged lips, striking a match and holding it to the end. I inhaled, and he plucked it back between his fingers.

“You’re beautiful,” he voiced, his tone was spent, but low and full of admiration. The little moments he let his cocky guard down with me were always the ones I lived for. I blushed, letting the plume of smoke float up between us slowly. “Making you mine- it was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

“You and I, baby, ‘til the day we die,” I winked as he held me even closer to him.

His eyes burned into mine, every feeling I’ve ever felt for him rushing into my heart at once. A lazy, seductive grin crossed my lips as I leaned in slowly with every intent to kiss him, pulling back just slightly as he leaned in to kiss me.

“C’mere,” he smirked at my teasing him and gripped onto the nape of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss…

Right before we were so rudely interrupted.

There was a rapping on the door, startling us both out of our post-coital love fest. I gasped and he rolled his eyes as we heard a familiar voice on the other side. I just giggled then, sinking my teeth into my lower lip as my eyes remained on his exceedingly handsome features.

“Rick, we must depart the venue now. If we do not leave now, we will be late to the next gig. It’s three AM.”

“Yeah- yeah, we’ll be right there, Bird,” he grumbled loudly, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand with a sigh, ashes falling from his cigarette. His line of sight drifted behind me before landing back on my face as he took another drag.

“Three AM, huh?” He mused, a smirk on his face.

I turned around to look at the clock on the wall that no one ever paid attention to before. Shrugging softly, my hair cascaded messily over my shoulders.

“It seems so,” I grinned, my (e/c) eyes fixed on his.

He caught me off guard- his kiss then was sonic but sweet, tasting like the tobacco and liquor I’d grown so accustomed to and knew I’d never be able to live without. My heart pounded in my chest; every time was the first time with him.

“Happy birthday, babe,” he murmured. 


End file.
